


Civilization

by Basingstoke



Category: The X-Files
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-27
Updated: 2001-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Erynn's birthday.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Civilization

**Author's Note:**

> For Erynn's birthday.

part one: The Russians Amass on the Northern Border.

* * *

"Nothing stays a secret around here for long," Byers said.

Langly scowled into his Coke. "Shut up."

"I mean, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Shut _up_."

"I certainly don't think badly of you."

"What part of 'shut up' is confusing, Byers?"

"Well, I'm sorry." Byers crossed his arms and looked hurt.

"I'm playing Civ II," Langly said, starting up the game. "I'm busy."

Byers sighed. "Okay. I guess I'll work on Mel's tax return."

"Okay."

"Okay then."

Langly hunched his shoulders and tried to concentrate on the game. He started a new world just the way he liked it--Emperor level, cool climate, lots of mountains, lots of barbarians--but by the time he got to 1000 BC, the Zulus had already taken two of his cities and the Russians were expanding in the north. He was badly off his game. He stared at the blinking "next turn" indicator.

He looked over at Byers, who was engrossed in papers and numbers. Frohike always liked to make things complicated in order to pay as little as humanly possible to the shadow governments controlling America.

"It's just that it's embarrassing," Langly said.

Byers looked up and rubbed his eyes. "Everyone's a virgin some time."

Langly scowled and looked back at his screen. He heard Byers' chair roll away from the desk and Byers' footsteps crossing the floor. "Do we have to do the talking about it thing?" he growled. "I mean, we're men. Can't we do the thing where we shut up until our deathbeds and then gasp out 'Rosebud'?"

"Ringo." Byers' hand touched his shoulder. His voice was gentle, like Byers himself most of the time. The guy had an edge when he needed one, which was very--

Langly stopped that thought dead in its tracks. He didn't want to be thinking about his fellow Gunmen that way. He wanted to be thinking about Yves that way, ooh, baby....

"I didn't want to embarrass you," Byers was saying. "I wanted to--I don't know. Make an offer, I guess."

"An offer?" Langly's spine stiffened as his head whipped around and he stared at Byers. Byers looked wide-eyed and harmless and cute in the ubiquitous suit.

Byers nodded.

"Um."

Byers' eyes widened further.

"What kind of an offer?"

"One you can't refuse?"

Langly had a sudden image of Byers with an Italian accent and cracked up. "Oh, man..."

When he straightened up Byers was still there. "Seriously, Langly."

"Seriously?"

Byers pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're such a pain in the--_keister!_" He dropped to his knees and that edge was there in his voice. "This kind of an offer, okay? This kind of a serious offer." Byers pushed Langly's knees apart and knelt between them, glaring up at Langly.

"A serious blow job offer," Langly said, and just like that his mouth was dry and his dick was very, very hard.

Byers nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay!" He felt like there wasn't enough oxygen in the world for him to breathe just then; he felt like his clothes were made of sandpaper. He felt like he was going to come if Byers touched him. He thought of cold things, very cold things, unsexy things like refrigerators, and he still shivered all over when Byers touched his inner thigh.

Byers touched the crotch of his jeans and Langly stopped breathing long enough for his lungs to hurt. He panted through his nose, not trusting his mouth to be open. All kinds of extremely uncool things could come pouring out, because Byers was unbuttoning his jeans. Good God.

Then Byers was unzipping his jeans and Langly's dick was pushing at the cotton of his underwear and Langly's head was dropping back, and he was staring at the ceiling trying not to think about the extremely cool things happening down south of him. And now Byers was actually...pulling down...his underwear...and he tried very hard not to come in his eye.

And then Byers put his mouth on Langly's dick, and it was all over, and Langly was shouting like a lunatic--"Oh GOD! Oh my God, Byers, Byers, you're so cool, you're the best, oh my God..."

He looked down, his chest heaving, his mouth stretched into a stupid smile, and Byers smiled back up with his hand still on Langly's dick, and he was pretty sure there was come in Byers' beard.

"That was the best idea anyone has ever had. You're a fucking genius," Langly said, meaning every word.

"How's my kung fu?"

"_Excellent._"

"Would it still be as good an idea if we tried it again, maybe on a bed this time?"

"You're a _genius._" Langly suddenly realized that his hands were clutching the chair. He let go and patted Byers' hair and neck and shoulders, still shaking. Byers caught one of his hands and pressed it to his soft beard.

Langly felt amazing, like he was on Ecstasy or something. He abruptly leaned over and kissed Byers full on the mouth. Byers didn't seem to mind; he kissed back, tasting like corn chips and Coke and something kind of nasty. It was cool, though, since it was Byers the genius. "Can you show me how to do that?"

Byers nodded, looking a little dazed. "Sure."

"Okay. Come _on_." He jumped up onto unsteady legs, pulling Byers with him, heading for the nearest bedroom and the promise of new kung fu.

end.

epilogue: "mmf." "mmmmf!" "MMMMF!" "AIE! BYERS YOU RUUUUULE!"

Frohike comes in, blinks, and puts in earplugs before bed.

really the end. of part one anyway.

* * *

part two: "Mongols Colonize the Western Hills."

* * *

"I'm never moving again," Langly groaned.

"You'll have to move eventually to shower off the syrup," Byers told him. He licked Langly's spine and Langly groaned deeper. Byers bit Langly's ass. "And much as I like you where you are, we have work to do."

"Work? Huh?"

"Work, Ringo."

"Work..."

Byers stroked his palms over Langly's ass. "But not for a bit."

"You suck, Byers."

"Sometimes." Byers turned Langly over. Langly lolled across the bed like a big doll. "You're cute when you get laid, you know that?"

"You're a genius and I want to have your love child."

Byers crawled up Langly's body. "When technology advances sufficiently, I'll keep that in mind."

"I bet the consortium could do it in their big labs."

Byers crawled up a little further and kissed Langly's mouth. Langly kissed back; apparently he wasn't _entirely_ zonked. "Are you up for one more?"

"Um, maybe?"

Byers found Langly's hand and squeezed it. "We made kind of a mess with the maple syrup."

Langly wriggled. "Yeah, but it was a _great_ mess."

"Are you going to clean it up?"

Langly flung both arms over his head. "I'd lick your floor clean with my tongue if you wanted me to," he said, and gave Byers a huge, happy grin.

"Jesus, Langly, did you spike your Coke with LSD? I've never seen you this agreeable."

"I'm happy. Really happy. Totally happy."

"That's great." Byers reached down and stroked Langly's cock. Langly sighed happily. "Ready for something new?"

"Suuuuuure."

Byers slicked Langly up, constantly amazed at how different the man's demeanor was in bed. It was a revelation. He was smiling--in fact, he'd been smiling for about twelve hours now, off and on. And he was relaxed. And he was cuddly. That was the biggest surprise.

Byers braced his hands on Langly's chest and lowered himself onto his dick, looking into his wide, amazed eyes.

"Wow."

Byers nodded. "Definitely wow."

"Oh, man," Langly groaned as Byers started moving.

"Ditto," Byers gasped.

"Mmph." Langly cupped Byers' hands in his and moved with him gently, like a boat on the waves without the seasickness.

"Langly...."

"Mm?"

"Will you back up my hard drive today?"

Langly panted. "All day. Yes."

"Thanks." Byers sped up, squeezing Langly's hands. He leaned over and kissed Langly again.

"You rule, you _rule_," Langly muttered, moving with Byers at whatever pace he set. They lasted longer this time; they were both tired and the edge was definitely off, but it was sweet, terribly sweet. Byers felt some emotion in his chest that was more affectionate than friendship and more intimate than lust, and he didn't quite have a name for it but he wanted more and more.

The feeling didn't go away after they both came. If anything, it was stronger. They lay close together, Byers resting his head on Langly's shoulder.

"Hey..." Langly turned his head toward Byers slowly.

"Yes?"

"Did you just blackmail me into backing up your hard drive for you?"

"I wouldn't call it blackmail exactly."

"You're a devious bastard, Byers." Langly rolled over on top of him and kissed his nipple. "And I'm totally okay with that."

"Well, good."

end.

epilogue: "Byers, what are you doing with the pancake syrup?"

"Umm...throwing it away."

"Perv."

"Hey, at least we used the 98 cent fake stuff instead of the six bucks a bottle you keep buying."

really the end. again.

* * *

part three: Babylonians Lie Beyond the Eastern Forest.

* * *

Langly emerged from the shower happy. Glowing, even. He hummed as he shaved and did a little dance as he pulled clothes from the drawers.

Byers looked up and smiled as Langly emerged. Langly beamed right back. Frohike was at the stove making eggs, since he was the only one who could be trusted not to burn them.

They had a week until deadline. A pot of the really good blend of coffee awaited. Langly felt fan-fucking-tastic. He sat down and picked up the business section of the New York Times, looking to see what heinous dealings lurked beneath the blithe hegemonic prose.

Frohike set a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. "So."

"Morning, Mel." Langly grinned.

Frohike took the paper from his hands and grasped Langly's shoulders. "Richard Langly, today you are a man."

"Frohike!" Byers cried as Langly kicked Frohike in the shin.

"Ow!" Frohike hopped backwards, clutching his leg. "I'm impressed, Byers, that was a real tribute to your skills. He was calling your name in a voice only dogs could hear."

Byers gave Langly a scorchingly intimate look. A smile lurked around the corners of his mouth.

"It was fun." Langly looked back at Byers.

Frohike snickered. "So, should we paint up your face with mud and have a ritual to celebrate your entry into manhood?"

"Mel?"

"Ringo?"

"Shove it."

Frohike shook his head. "You make it so easy, my young apprentice."

But Langly didn't bother to answer, because Byers was smiling at him, and that meant things were fine.

end.

epilogue: "Hey, I better not see you two sneaking off to the can together."

Langly and Byers together--"Shut *up,* Frohike!"

really the last final end. that's all folks.

* * *


End file.
